


Torn Apart (From the Inside)

by TheJemi



Series: The Collision of Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Collision, F/M, Gen, Kylo is Jacen, Leia knows how to fight a war, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJemi/pseuds/TheJemi
Summary: For Leia, it was a nightmare.One the galaxy won’t soon forget. If it survived.





	Torn Apart (From the Inside)

For Jaina, it happened all at once.

Her father’s confusion radiated into the Force. His shock sent spikes of adrenaline through her and made her hands shake on her controls.

Fiver beeped at her in warning.

Her sister’s pain hit her like a battering ram to the stomach. It made her body freeze and her blood run cold.

Poe yelled in her ear.

Her twin’s hatred was blinding. Years of pain and loneliness poured through their bond like lava, blinding her until all she saw was white.

-

For Poe, it happened in slow motion.

Jaina’s X-Wing pulled sharply to the right, narrowly avoiding oncoming fire. BeeBee chirped loudly at their friend’s haphazard flying. They’d only seen her fly like that once before and that alone was enough to scare both man and droid.

Her plane made another hairpin turn, nearly coming full circle but angled directly at one of the turrets. There would be no stopping a collision if she didn’t react soon.

Panic gripped him as his eyes darted between the X-Wing and oncoming turret fire. There was no way to stop the oncoming blasts, either.

Alarms beeped in his ears, drowning out BeeBee’s frantic chirps. Warning lights flashed on his console. Proximity sensors.

They were too close.

She was too close. 

Too close to him, to the ground, to enemy fire.

Jaina had been one of his dearest friends and they had followed each other into more battles than he could count.

He had followed her to war. She had followed him to the Resistance.

She had been to his promotion ceremonies. He had been to her knighting ceremony.

He loved the Solo children as if they were his own family, because they were, even if he hadn't been around much for Anakin or Rey. He had mourned with them, celebrated. From the time she could reach the controls, Jaina had been a near constant companion.

“Hey. Sticks. Sticks, get it together. Jaina! Pull up!”

As her plane spiraled, Poe's vision swirled green, red and white.

He couldn't watch her die. 

-

For Leia, it was a nightmare.

Jaina was in med bay, her mind locked in a terrible nightmare while her body laid bruised and bleeding. Broken but she’s whole. Always a contradiction, her girl. For someone less lucky, the crash would have been fatal. 

Quick thinking from her daughter’s green and white astromech and BB-8 had saved her. For the love of droids, she knew the Force had been looking out for her.

Rey is a mess and Leia cannot blame her youngest. 

It has been many years since she’d seen her baby cry, seen any of her children cry. But the moment Rey had been planetside again she crumbled into her mother’s arms, body wracked by confused sobs.

Han is gone. 

Killed by their son.

Killed by her son. The grandson, the legacy of Darth Vader.

Jacen had nearly killed them all.

That’s something the galaxy won’t soon forget.

-

Chewie was dead.

Anakin was dead.

And now Han was gone too.

Luke had run from his family, from the galaxy, after the war and left only a handful of fully trained Jedi to protect it. 

With no senate and the Republic hanging by a thread, Leia had her work cut out for her.

There would be no rest. There never was.

Her remaining children were scattered – Jacen off to who knew where, Jaina confined to medical bays, and Rey sequestered into Jedi and military meetings alike. 

Mara wanted answers from the galaxy.

Ben wanted justice for his beloved uncle. 

All eyes turned to her and for the first time, Leia had no answers or hope left to give.

Rey bounced between her sister and her new friend – a young man who had defected from the First Order, had saved Poe’s life and then Rey’s – while trying to keep up with Jedi meetings. She saw the young man in the med bay when she visits Jaina. Rey and Poe both make sure he is looked after.

It takes her some time to see it. But it's there. 

A spark.

Of what, she doesn't know.

But she'll take it.

-

Rey wasn’t the soldier her sister was nor the Jedi prodigy her brothers had been.

She had always had difficulty finding her place and now the shy Solo had been thrust into the galactic arena, no longer able to hide in her sibling’s shadows. 

So many people in her life that had never been in the same place – Mara had never met Poe, Poe and Jag had never met Rey. Wars and politics had kept her worlds separate, torn apart.

Fitting that the start of a new war would bring them together. 

Her lives as a senator, rebel, mother and sister all began to collide until it was too late. If she lost this war, the war her son had started, she would truly lose everyone.

The galaxy had once again come for her family and this time it wouldn’t survive.

Through all of it, Jagged Fel stood near her elbow. He provided information on the Imperial Remnants and their major players. The First Order had kept themselves well hidden, but he gave her whatever details he could find. 

In a matter of days he had uncovered more intel then the New Republic had in years. 

_It’s a shame that Jag was a talented pilot_, she thought, _he’d make an excellent spy._

Every day the young men and women around her became war heroes.

-

If there was one thing Leia Organa Solo knew, it was how to fight a rebellion and she’d be damned if her own son thought he could destroy the galaxy on her watch.

She marched into the control room, where Jag, Poe and Ben were studying a map.

“There’s work to be done, gentlemen. We have a war to finish.”

**Author's Note:**

> A re-write of a previous version. There were so many things changed it seemed easier to re-do from scratch. 
> 
> General idea is that the EU/Legends and and Canon EU merged. I've got a few ideas floating around, so I've also made it a collection. Let me know what you think!


End file.
